


Our Hug

by Brenny_17



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenny_17/pseuds/Brenny_17
Summary: The story is written in first person, but take it as being through your perspective :)





	Our Hug

I could hardly believe it, my heart pounding like crazy as Michael Jackson came down the staircase and extended his hand to me, all the while smiling that beautiful, sweet smile of his and singing You Are Not Alone. 

Although I was incredibly nervous, I did not hesitate to take his hand and follow him on stage. All the while, I was smiling like an idiot and could hardly maintain eye contact with him once we were on stage. 

Michael looked so handsome, his very existence so stunning and bright that I didn’t think I could stand it... But when he opened his arms and stared at me with those beautifully deep and gentle dark brown eyes of his, I immediately ran into them and buried my face into his neck. 

He also immediately wrapped me up in his warm, comfortable and safe embrace before placing a gentle hand on my head and holding me close as if he never wanted to let me go. His cheek was also resting on me, that beautiful voice telling me that he would be there for me, and I believed him. With all my heart and soul, I believed him. 

It was all too much, I couldn’t contain all the emotions I felt at that moment and began to cry in his arms. Michael noticed and held me tighter, rubbing my back to comfort me. He was still smiling, his own heart seeming to fill with emotion as he held me. 

I felt him lift his head, ever so gently lifting my tear-filled face so that our eyes met again. He wiped my tears away slowly, still telling me that he’d be there for me. I sniffled, telling him that I loved him and that he was my everything. 

Michael’s smile grew and he hugged me close again. 

I did the same, my heart still pounding like crazy. However, it wasn’t from nervousness or anything this time. I felt at peace, I felt that as long as I was in Michael’s arms, everything would be okay. 

Being so close to him, I couldn’t help but take in his intoxicating scent. It was a mixture of natural husk and some rich cologne that made me weak in the knees. It was as though I was completely enveloped in Michael, so much so that I never wanted to leave his embrace. 

But, after a few more moments, I felt hands other than the man I loved before me began to pull me away. Although I wanted to, I didn’t resist, reluctantly allowing myself to be pulled away.


End file.
